


debauchery; wine

by yuta_uwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sex Toys, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuta_uwu/pseuds/yuta_uwu
Summary: Тэн для Джонни идеален во всем — от его милых привычек до умения прекрасно готовить. Он умеет писать  стихи, танцевать так, что дух захватывает, и говорить так красиво, что слушать хочется часами. Его прекрасно обнимать и целовать, держать за руки. Но единственное, чем Ёнхо недоволен остаётся, это то, что таец в сексе был совсем скован.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 4





	debauchery; wine

**Author's Note:**

> Все поцелуи моей бете Rainell_Grandeville.

  
***  
  
  
  


Тэн для Джонни идеален во всем — от его милых привычек до умения прекрасно готовить. Он умеет писать стихи, танцевать так, что дух захватывает, и говорить так красиво, что слушать хочется часами. Его прекрасно обнимать и целовать, держать за руки. Но единственное, чем Ёнхо недоволен остаётся, это то, что таец в сексе был совсем скован.  
  
Они встречаются уже около нескольких месяцев, но Читтапон стеснительность полностью побороть всё ещё не может и никаких экспериментов не допускает, несмотря на то, что в постели американец для него прекрасен от и до. Со взвешивает для себя все за и против. Если вначале отношений он не хотел напугать, то сейчас понял, что стоит помочь стать Тэну раскованней и больше довериться в этом отношении. И план довольно быстро появляется.

По стратегии всё же решает сразу все карты не раскрывать.

— Приходи вечером ко мне, — ласково произносит Ёнхо в трубку сразу, как таец отвечает на вызов, — я очень соскучился.

И, конечно, Читтапон соглашается, ведь подвоха никакого не чувствует, поэтому мгновенно в голове строит картины того, как они посмотрят очередной фильм и в обнимку уснут. Он ещё не догадывается, что для него Джонни приготовил сегодня.

Уже ближе к ночи Тэн добирается до чужой квартиры, где Ёнхо встречает сразу, в объятия захватывая парня. На какое то время задержав в крепком кольце рук младшего, Джонни предлагает переместиться в кухню, где, по его словам, есть что-то, что понравиться тайцу должно.

На столе стоит несколько тарелок с легким перекусом, два бокала и бутылка красного полусладкого, которое заранее открыто было, а так же пару свечей, которые атмосферу легкой романтики создавали. Джонни знает слабость Читтапона к хорошему вину и то, что тот пьянеет легко, но раньше ему не доводилось использовать это в своих целях. Спаивать парня Со явно не планировал, но алкоголь должен заставить того легче раскрыться.

Тэн и вправду расслабляется основательно после второго выпитого бокала. Ёнхо тихо что-то незначительное вещает, на что таец отвечает изредка и кивает головой, делясь чем-то своим. Состояние младшего Джонни чутко старается определить, потому что ему нужно, чтоб Читтапон до нужного состояния дошел.

На свои колени Со перетаскивает Тэна чуть позже, когда чувствует, что пора. Они уже целую неделю не могли насладиться друг другом, поэтому таец уж точно не против. Американец целует медленно, ощущая на губах терпкий привкус алкоголя вперемешку с чужим сладким блеском для губ. Руками крепко тонкую талию сжимает, после вовсе пальцами под кофту лезет, заставляя тайца выдохнуть слишком шумно, прижаться ближе. Когда Читтапон пальцами цепляется за пуговицы на рубашке Джонни и ёрзает нетерпеливо, всё ещё от поцелуя не отвлекаясь, Ёнхо решает, что следует местоположение на более располагающее к последующим действиям сменить.

Легкое тело подхватив на руки, в сторону комнаты направляется, перехватывая чужие громкие выдохи губами. Благо, ни на что по пути не натыкаясь, включает лампу в комнате, что некоторое освещение создает, ведь Джонни видеть хочет отчетливо происходящее.

— Доверься мне, — шепчет, пока Читтапона на кровать роняет и сверху оказывается, — тебе понравится.

Кофта младшего успешно оказывается в другом конце кровати и, пока тот не успевает начать судорожно думать, Ёнхо удаётся глаза тёмной атласной лентой завязать парню. Тэн стопорится, но ощущение горячих губ на шее заставляет рвано выдохнуть и поддаться ощущению. Он всё-таки доверяет Со, поэтому решает, что стоит сегодня предоставить своё тело в чужое владение. На решение тайца алкоголь влияет или что другое, но Джонни доволен остается оттого, что таец под ним выгибается, подставляясь под ладони, которые уже успели начать исследовать тело обнажённое.

Ёнхо нетерпеливо кусает в основание шеи и на ключицы переходит влажными поцелуями, пока Тэн тонкие пальцы на широких плечах сжимает. Медленно ниже спускаясь, американец пальцами сосок сжимает и ласкает, заставляя тот затвердеть. Эта часть тела — его любимая. Читтапон всегда сладко стонет, если прикусить. Шумно выдохнет и ещё сильнее выгибаться начнет, если зубами колечко пирсинга железное оттянуть. Вздрогнет, если влажный след от языка оставить по ареоле.

Джонни уже от и до изучил тайца, поэтому знает, где стоит прикасаться и как. Ощущения Тэна сильнее обычного обострены, ведь, за неимением обзора, он не знает, какую часть тела старший решит исследовать следующей.

Поцелуями следующими тонкая кожа поверх рёбер подвергается, а следом и выступающие тазовые косточки, на которых укусы остаются. Словно нарочно Ёнхо тянет дольше, заставляя младшего ещё сильнее возбудиться и сжать пальцами простыню под собой. Это обычно и оказывается сигналом к действию, потому что парень знает — это значит, что терпеть для Тэна сложно становится.

Одним движением Со стягивает с Читтапона джинсы с бельём и несколько секунд просто разглядывает обнажённое тело. Парень смутиться от этого успевает, руками прикрыться хочет, но Джонни рычит, не позволяет, чужие кисти в своей ладони сжимает. Между раздвинутых ног устроившись, наклоняется, за губу прикусывает и жадно целует. Тэн уже разгорячен достаточно, поэтому сразу позволяет чужому языку проникнуть в рот и начать нагло исследовать тот.

Когда воздуха хватать перестаёт, поцелуй разорвать приходится. Ёнхо руки младшего отпускает и переворачивает того на живот, за бедра к себе подтягивает, заставляя в коленно-локтевую стать. Он знает, что Тэн этой позы стесняется, потому что слишком открыто и блядско чувствует себя, спину выгибая, насаживаясь на член ещё охотнее.

— Руки за спину.

Резкий тон заставляет Читтапона вздрогнуть, но не повиноваться он не может. На самом деле, ему это нравится. У них всё оговорено и Джонни никогда не зайдет дальше нужного. Кисти тонкие скрепляются плотной верёвкой, из которой выбраться невозможно даже при желании.

Со с кровати встаёт, и Тэн теряется, напрягается, чувствуя, как кровать под весом чужим больше не прогибается. Он голову поворачивает и руками дергает, стараясь что-то через плотную ткань разглядеть, но тщетно всё оказывается.

— Джонни?

А Ёнхо молчит специально, раздевается медленно и вещи на полу оставляет, вновь к тайцу возвращается, успевая с тумбочки рядом на кровать несколько сопутствующих вещей для дальнейшего действа положить.

Смазка идет первой, пальцы скользкие достаточно, и Джонни сразу один до основания вводит. Отстраниться не даёт от резкого проникновения, придерживает за бедро крепко. Слышит, как сбито дышит Тэн и сжимается с непривычки. Несколько движений делает, но привыкнуть не дает и второй добавляет, уже более плавно вводя оба в тугое колечко мышц. На манер ножниц пальцы разводя, языком между ними вылизывает, не даёт зажаться от смущения. А Читтапон хнычет и ломается, разрывается от противоречивых ощущений стыда и удовольствия, но всё же возбуждение над эмоциями верх берёт, и парень назад подается машинально, желая больше ощутить. На пробу ещё пару движений внутри, и пальцы растянутое нутро покидают, заставляя Тэна хныкать уже от ощущения пустоты.

Что нужно тайцу, Со знает. Смазкой обильно член покрыв, головкой проникает внутрь и шумно выдыхает от того, как мышцы сжимаются вокруг. Долго не выдерживает, входит полностью, руками сжимая ягодицы, слышит, как Тэн сдавленный стон издает. Джонни знает, что таец еще не полностью признал, что ему под таким контролем приятно быть, но позже его тело само за себя скажет.

Американец резко толкается, выбивая из груди Читтапона скулёж тихий. Темп медленный задает, но с силой двигается внутри, лишь болезненное возбуждение нарастать заставляя. Чувства смешиваются — тайцу хорошо и плохо одновременно. Не будь ему слишком неловко говорить такое, он бы уже умолять начал о том, чтоб Джонни двигался быстрее, но тот четкий ритм выдерживает специально, из своего замысла исходя.

Тяжелая ладонь с громким звуком опускается на нежную кожу ягодицы, от чего Тэн дергается и сжимается на мгновение. Одной рукой Ёнхо талию обвивает и прижимается грудью к спине. Читтапону слишком горячо от тела над собой и ему кажется, что он плавиться начинает постепенно. Зубами Со вцепляется в загривок и на несколько мгновений темп увеличивает, но через несколько фрикций возвращается к привычной скорости, а вниманием чужое возбуждение специально обделяет. Ёнхо метит засосами заднюю часть шеи, ему нравится видеть, как яркие следы бледную кожу покрывают, показывая, что таец только его. От того, что себя коснуться нельзя, Тэну непривычно, ведь американец никогда раньше не запрещал и руки не связывал. Из головки смазка сочится и болезненно становится от того, что слишком медленно Джонни двигается.

Резко сжав талию, парень поднимает тайца к себе на колени и на член насаживает, заставляя полностью внушительный размер прочувствовать. Парень задыхается от стона слишком громкого и на плечо старшему откидывается, дыша до жути шумно.

В исполнение второй пункт плана приходит, и свободной рукой Ёнхо на основание члена Тэна кольцо силиконовое надевает, чтоб полный контроль над тем иметь. По ощущениям Читтапон примерно осознает, что случилось, но представлять, как это со стороны выглядит, совсем не хочет. От следующего неожиданного движения чуть ли не выкрикивает имя Со, в ощущениях теряется и руками затекшими дергает, второй раз удостоверяясь, что не вырваться никак. Джонни вбиваться начинает мелко и быстро, чем ещё сильнее мучает. Он знает, что без его помощи Тэн не кончит, а тот уже сорваться готов на мольбы о том, чтоб старший коснулся его там.

— Видел бы ты сейчас себя, — к уху, почти вплотную губами прижимаясь, шепчет Со. — Такой затраханный, — прикусывает мочку и выдыхает горячо. — Ты же хочешь кончить, малыш?

Читтапон кивает несколько раз кратко. Джонни одним ловким движением развязывает ленту на затылке, и та плавно опускается на постель. Взгляд Тэна сразу падает на большое зеркало перед кроватью, где отчетливо видно происходящее. Он видит, как Ёнхо зубами в плечо впивается, после засос оставляет на изгибе шеи, перехватывает рукой сильнее и дразнящим движением на покрасневшую головку давит пальцем, делая только хуже.

— Попроси меня, — от возбуждения голос низким басом отдает.

— Джонни.. Пожалуйста, — сорвано просит таец и глаза закрывает, отворачиваясь, потому что вид собственный слишком смущает, — пожалуйста, дай мне кончить.. Джонни..

— Я хочу, чтоб ты видел себя, — резко подбородок перехватывает и заставляет смотреть вперёд. — Я хочу, чтоб ты видел, какой ты развратный сейчас, — сжимает пальцы крепче, пока второй рукой скользит с талии вниз. — Я хочу, чтоб ты видел своё лицо, когда будешь кончать от моих рук, — голос совсем на рык переходит. — И не смей закрывать глаза.

Сейчас Тэн готов что угодно сделать, поэтому повинуется. Джонни прямо в глаза через зеркало смотрит, внимательно наблюдает, пока ладонью смазкой истекающий, аккуратный член обхватывает. Читтапон действительно взгляда не отрывает. Ему кажется, что он как развратная блядь выглядит, но сейчас разрядку получить важнее принципов всяких.

Ёнхо максимально быстро толкается настолько, насколько поза позволяет, и дрочит Тэну так же сбито, рвано. Таец задыхается в парестезиях, слезах, вскриках и судорожно дрожит, ногтями в ладони впиваясь. Джонни чувствует, как близко предел находится, но Читтапон его опережает. От удовольствия глаза закатываются и, задушенный стон издав, всем телом сотрясается в оглушительном оргазме, руку старшего пачкает спермой, на члене сжимаясь. От слишком приятной узости и пульсации Со почти сразу догоняет, внутрь податливого тела изливаясь.

Назад, на старшего, таец полностью откидывается и старается тяжелое дыхание выровнять. В ушах стучит от быстрого пульса, а грудь вздымается слишком рвано.

Время требуется и Джонни, чтоб в себя прийти, но он быстрее тайца соображает. Медленно тело покинув, чувствует, как по члену собственная сперма стекает из сжимающегося колечка мышц. Ладонь о простыню вытерев, развязывает руки, стягивает кольцо с опавшего члена и утягивает за собой на подушки расслабленного Тэна, который уже отошел немного. Одеялом укрыв обоих, пальцами растирает затекшие запястья младшего и чуть с опаской смотрит на Читтапона, не зная, какой реакции ожидать.

— Малыш, ты как? — тихо спрашивает, в глаза смотря обеспокоенно.

— Думаю, мы ещё повторим, — Читтапон улыбается уголками губ и устало носом в грудь тыкается, уже полностью отключаясь от реальности.  
  



End file.
